Wings of A Butterfly
by ShelbyDesu
Summary: Namine Shindou is a great ninja, and an heiress to her clan. But when a top secret mission comes up, her world changes. With the death of her village, how will she deal? And what does the copy ninja have to do with anything?
1. Prologue

**authors note;** alright. total revamp of my kakashi story. this one is much better. promise! haha. xD. enjoy. 3

**disclaimers;** i do not own naruto, or any character from the show. the only character i own are my own. (Namine, Akito, Tohmo, Rin, etc. Basically, anybody from Shindou. Oh, and the bad guys. Those are mine.)

* * *

**Wings of a Butterfly**

_Prologue_

There's always repercussions to having a bloodline limit, no matter what it is. I knew of quite of few, and I knew all of them had their drawbacks. Bloodline limits like the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. Their bloodline limit at its best is the Mangekyō Sharingan, but prolonged use of this deteriorated the eye. To the point where prolonged usage would destroy the eye and leave the user blind. The question was asked often enough, 'why were we born with bloodline limits, if we can't use them to their full potential without causing harm?'. It's not a question that's easily answered though.

The best medical nins around the world had theories of course. Like bloodline limits being a birth defect, or a gene mutation that's not meant to be used. Basically, a bloodline limit allows you to use inhuman jutsu, but can do permanent damage to the human body, which can't handle the stress of the jutsu. Well, that's of course with the exception of the Jinchuuriki. Although it has the same effect. I've spoken with Naruto, and he's told me the effects that happens to his body after releasing his Bijuu. It all seems so silly to me.

I was born with a bloodline limit. A rare one, that only few people in my clan possessed. I was the only one left though, since those few people were elders and died by the time I was an adult. I'm from the Shindou Clan, and it's pretty legendary. It's up there with the Uchiha Clan, though our bloodline limit is more rare. When I was younger, I always praised my bloodline limit. I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. But now, well, now I wish I never had it.

I've never been one for strong emotions, and I've never been one to just let my feelings show. I'm a fairly private person, and I don't let people get too close to me. Of course, none of that ever mattered to him. And what was frustrating was he was just like me, only worse. He kept people at arm's length at all times, with almost a phobia of getting too close. I never understood until now. To let people close to you, meant to mourn and be in pain once they left you. Whether it be on their own free will, or if death had taken them. It hurt, it hurt so much, and now I understood his fears.

It was dark, but I could still see him clearly. His broken body was lying flat out on the stone floor, his eyes were open and staring, but there was no life to them. A small trickle of blood fell from his lips, and I could see it because his mask had been yanked down. I felt…broken. There was really no other way to describe it. Running inside, and watching as that last attack swallowed him up, and tore him apart, and realizing that I was too late. His enemy fell, but he fell along with him. And I was left to watch him fall. I fell to my knees, unable to walk. I could hardly breathe, and the gaping hole in my chest was getting bigger every time I tried. The pain was almost unbearable, but I still crawled to his side.

When I got there, I collapsed on top of him, my arms slowly moving their way to his shoulders, and I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. I wanted to sob, I could feel my throat tighten and throb in pain with wanting to, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but clutch onto him. The swirl of emotions that was swimming through my heart, and through my head was making me dizzy. I still held onto him, and it was only a minute before a broken sob finally left my throat. I looked at him, my vision blurry, and I pressed my hand against the side of his face.

"Please…wake up." I whispered, knowing it was useless. I wasn't sure why I said it, because I could feel that life had left him. He would say that it was simply his time, and that he died like a real Shinobi. But I didn't want to hear that, because right now, that was bullshit to me. "Please. Come on. Just wake up." I whispered. I pulled myself up so that my face was now pressed against his, and I traced his face with my fingers. This was how I usually woke him up when he was sleeping. A few more minutes passed, and I was seriously considering taking a kunai to my chest so I could go and retrieve him, and then a thought hit me.

My bloodline limit. I sat up slightly and looked at his face, and tried to rationalize my thoughts. My bloodline limit was not to be used for reasons such as this, and if I did, there could be serious repercussions. It was easy for my brain to tell me this, and it was just as easy for my heart to not even listen. I could save him, I could bring him back, I could reverse this, I could see him again. These thoughts were the only thing pulsating through my head right now, and I raised my hands up into the air. There was no time for hesitation and no time to try and stop myself. I wouldn't live in a world where he didn't exist. I just couldn't, not even if I tried. I hadn't spent nearly as much time as I wanted to, and there was no way in hell that I wasn't going to do anything if I had the ability.

So my eyes changed from their normal violet red color to bright gold, and the black flecks started to swirl together. My hair got longer, and my outfit changed and the normal white battle dress attire that came with the bloodline limit surrounded me. I brought my hands down close to me and performed the needed jutsu, just as Sakura burst though the cave opening. She saw me, and then she saw him, and then she gave me a pained look.

"Namine! Don't! I know you love him, but you can't do this! You have no idea what you could do!" She yelled, running over to stop me. I brought up a strong gust of wind and show it outwards, throwing her back. I looked at her, and my voice was smooth yet cold.

"You would do the same if it were Uchiha, Sasuke. Leave it alone, Sakura. I will take responsibility for my actions." I said, and turned back to the task at hand. I released the jutsu just as Sakura gave me a shocked expression. But she knew I was right. She would do the exact same thing if it was Sasuke. The air around me began to swirl unusually fast, before suddenly stopping. Everything froze, and time itself froze. I performed another jutsu, and with one last look on his face, I sent us back in time.


	2. Chapter One

**Wings of a Butterfly**

_Chapter One_

I'm not one for parties. To be honest, I dislike parties so much, that I'll make up any excuse not to attend. Especially birthday parties. In fact, I'd rather be sent out on an S-rank mission than go to a birthday party. Why? Because parties were crowded with a bunch of people, most of which were drunk off their ass, and it was loud and obnoxious. Not to mention you were forced to spend your money on some sort of present that you weren't even sure the person liked. And God help you if you didn't bring a present, because then you were just a tight assed jerk. Like I said, I don't like parties. They don't do anyone any good, not to mention they make me feel nostalgic for reasons that I've yet to discover.

So, after I had finished spouting my rant against parties to Tohmo, who not only blatantly ignored me while pretending to dig fuzz out of his ears, but then turned to me and said that I should be there at about seven, since that's when the party was starting. It was dead quiet for about a full minute while we looked straight at each other, and then he hopped off the stone wall he was sitting on.

"Don't be late, Namine-Chan!" He said, running off and waving a hand over his shoulder. If he wasn't my best friend, I probably would have thrown a kunai right at the center of his back. I groaned in frustration and leaned back against the stone wall that made the perimeter of my Clan's village, and rubbed a hand over my face.

"Damn you, Tohmo." I muttered, clearly annoyed.

"What's the matter Namine?" My little sister asked, peering around the corner of the wall. I blinked and looked down at her and smiled, kneeling down to her level.

"Tohmo is going to give me an aneurism. What's an aneurism?" I asked her. My seven year old sister, Rin, was training to be a medical ninja, so every chance we got, the Clan was instructed to ask her questions like this on a regular basis. Rin gave me a look before placing a finger on her chin, thinking about. She smiled and looked straight at me.

"A cardiovascular disease characterized by a saclike widening of an artery resulting from weakening of the artery wall" Rin said, clapping her hands together. I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair up a bit. It was the same color as mine, a dark blue looking color, however, she had our mother's eyes rather than my father's, like I had. Her eyes were a pretty green color, while mine were a deep violet red color. Her hair was much, much shorter too, and cropped her face. She really was a cute kid, and still had some of her baby fat.

"Very good, Rin." She said, clapping with her. Rin smiled and put her hands behind her back, twirling a bit.

"Why is Tohmo going to give you an aneurism?" Rin asked. I smiled down at her.

"He's making me go to a party." I said, quite disgusted with the whole situation. Rin giggled at me.

"You hate parties." She said. I smiled again.

"See, why can't you be as old as Tohmo and I?" She asked. Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Cause then I'd be really old." She said. I glared at her.

"That's not nice. I'm only twenty-six." I said, crossing my arms. Seriously, little kids had some nerve.

"Grandma." She said, before sticking her tongue out at me and turning to run away. My eyes widened and I looked at her, shocked, before my glare returned.

"Yeah, you better run you little twit!" I yelled at her. I gave out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall again. "Stupid brat is lucky she's so cute." I muttered. So far, my day wasn't going all that well.

"Namine!" A voice called out, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I groaned in annoyance as somebody rounded the corner, and stuck her ugly mug in my face. "Namine! There you are!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I gave her a glare that would give the Uchiha heir a run for his money.

"Temari. What do you want?" I asked. Temari stood in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Namine, I came all the way from Suna just to deliver this important mission, and you're going to treat me like that?" She asked, turning her nose up in disgust. I gave a sigh, but the fact that she mentioned a mission peaked my interest. But, this was Temari we were talking about. I had to play her little game.

"Sorry, Tohmo put me in a bad mood. How can I help you today, Temari?" I asked, smiling at her. She gave me a look and then rolled her eyes.

"That's such a fake smile. You could at least act like you're interested." She said, strolling past me. Suddenly, the idea of banging my head against the stone wall behind me seemed like a very good idea. But I stood up and followed Temari through the village, crossing my arm and grumbling incoherent yet rather colorful words under my breath. Temari only laughed at me. I wanted to punch her.

"Seriously, Temari. What are you talking about?" I asked her. Temari looked at me over her shoulder and held up a mission scroll. The colored markings on the top clearly meant it was an S-Class mission. It also had the stamp of the Sandaime and the Hokage. I frowned a little. Well, she wasn't kidding. This was a top notch mission. Her interest was officially peaked as she followed Temari into the Elder's building, where the Clan leader – my father, resided. I stopped Temari from walking and took the lead, and she gave me an irritated look. "Sorry, but you're in Shindou territory. If you're walking through the Elder's building, you need an escort. And since I'm the Clan leader's daughter…well, at least this way you won't have to stop and tell the guards what you're doing just strolling through the place." She said. Temari glared at her but said nothing.

We reached the main chamber and I opened up the doors, leading Temari in. My father was sitting at the head of the council table, talking to a few members of the council, before looking at us. He gave us an odd look.

"Daughter, good morning. Temari-San, it's a pleasure to have you back in Shindou Territory." He said, a little confused. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Father. We're sorry to disturb you, but Temari has an important mission to discuss with us." I said. This peaked my father's interest as well. He stood up and led the few council members out, Temari and I bowed to them as they passed and left, and my father closed the door behind them.

"If you're bold enough to enter the council chamber room without permission, it must be important. And top secret, I'm assuming." He said, taking a seat at the head of the table then. I took my father's right, and Temari took to my left.

"Yes, and again, I apologize. But it's important. I don't know the details yet, but it's an S-Class mission, and it's a joint mission between Konoha and Suna." I said. My father raised an eyebrow and looked at Temari, who was bursting to talk but held her tongue, knowing the customs of the Shindou Clan. If you were in the presence of a high member, you spoke when you were spoken to, and not before.

"Is this true Temari-San?" He asked her. She nodded. He seemed to ponder it for a moment before looking at Temari again. "Very well, go ahead." He said. Temari let out a sigh and placed the scroll on the table, and looking at my father very seriously.

"Sir, due to the importance of this mission, I am only allowed to reveal it to you after you've already agreed." She said, a little timidly. But then again, most people were afraid of my father, he was legendary, and strong, and very intimidating. I gave an exasperated look at Temari, and my dad gave her a look as well.

"Agree before even knowing what the mission is, I think not." He said, shaking his head slightly. What in the world was she thinking? Of course, she was just the messenger.

"I'm sorry, Akito-Sama, but these are direct orders from Tsunade-Sama and Gaara-Sama. As Hokage and Sandaime, they gave me the scroll and explicitly told me not to reveal until after you've already agreed. The only things I am allowed to tell you is that it's an S-Class mission, a joint mission between two nations, worth more money than I can put into words, and you'd be getting a full third of the cut." She explained, pressing her lips together. Something was bad, really bad, for a mission like this to be offered to us. I looked at my father and he looked at me before leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Why would they simply send a mission scroll, instead of sending an official summoning request?" He asked Temari.

"There's to be no recording of this mission on paper. After you've read the scroll, or declined the mission, I am to immediately destroy it. And sending an official summoning request required a written explanation, otherwise it cannot be sent." Temari said.

"How much money are we talking about here?" I asked her. She looked at me and crossed her arms, thinking about it for a moment.

"I can't really give you the exact amount, because I don't know. All I do know, is that the money is getting split evenly between the Fire and Sand nation, and Shindou territory. And the money Suna is receiving from it alone is enough to completely take us out of famine, and rebuild the entire city. It will create new buildings, new jobs, re-finance everything. It's a lot of money." Temari said. I gawked at her and then looked at my dad.

"The village could use that kind of money." I whispered. My father nodded.

"Who's the supplier, or can you not say?" My father asked Temari.

"Not until you've accepted." She said. My father sighed and crossed his arms again.

"Alright, who are they asking for? Anybody specifically?" He asked. Temari nodded.

"Yes. They want you, Akito-Sama. And your daughter here, Namine Shindou." Temari said.

"Just two?" My father asked. Temari nodded. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"What do you think, daughter?" He asked me. I bit my bottom lip and was quiet for a few minutes, looking at the large painting behind my father's head. It was a beautiful painting of the entire territory, from when it was first built. It was an inspiring picture, really. I looked at my dad and smiled, nodding my head. "Very well. Temari, we accept." He said. Temari smiled and handed over the scroll. My father opened it, and I leaned over to take a look at it.

"The person who ordered the mission, a man from the Village hidden in the Mist, named Hiro Takanashi , first traveled to Konoha. From there he spoke to Tsunade, and what he said caught her completely off guard. There's a group of men, one of whom is a former Akatsuki member, and they've all banded together. Normally, this wouldn't really concern anybody. The problem is, the group is trying to infiltrate several facilities. In Konoha, they've infiltrated the ANBU, same for Suna. They've also got members on the councils for both the Hokage and the Sandaime. We don't know where else they've infiltrated, but depending on what they want, they could easily over throw both the Hokage and the Sandaime, and take over the Sand and Fire nation. And with the Sand and Fire nation under their control…" Temari said, sighing.

"War. And they'll have the means to achieve almost anything with that kind of power." My father said. Temari nodded.

"Exactly. The only place we know they haven't infiltrated, is Shindou Territory." Temari said. "Any high ranking members are all members of the direct family, so you would know of course whether or not they were supposed to be here. The only way they could infiltrate you guys is if they've willingly turned their backs and joined, but the Shindou is a tightly knit family based council, is that right?" Temari asked my father. He nodded.

"Correct. There are no traitors among us." My father said. Temari nodded.

"Great. That helps. This probably means it's harder to infiltrate smaller groups, which is why they're trying to take over two large nations. Of course, everybody is screened. But because it's such a large nation, there are bound to be cracks." Temari said. My father nodded. He knew this, which was why we only claimed a territory rather than a nation. Too many problems happened with becoming a whole nation.

"That's all I'm allowed to know on the matter. I'll be accompanying on the mission, of course, but the full debriefing will take place in Suna. Since you've accepted, you're expected in two days. There will be the Hokage, as well a few other members from Konoha that have been selected to go on this mission there as well." Temari said.

"Should the Hokage really be away from Konoha right now?" I asked. Temari pursed her lips and crossed her arms nodding, suddenly seeming rather irritated.

"Yes. Which is what I keep saying. But, Tsunade-Sama will do as she pleases. Plus, I have no room to talk. Gaara is worse. He's actually coming on the mission." Temari said. I gaped at her.

"But why?" I asked.

"Gaara doesn't like to be…inactive. If there's a threat against the village, he takes it personally, and handles it personally. At least Temari will be in Konoha, just not for the debriefing. But, it's all happening in secrecy at least. Nobody knows she's going to be gone." Temari said. My father stood up, signaling that we could stand as well.

"Alright, ladies. I've some preparing to do. Namine, please show Temari the way out. You have to prepare as well." He said. I nodded. "Temari-San, you're welcome back any time." He said. Temari bowed to him and then smiled.

"Thank you Akito-Sama. I'll see you in two days." She said. He nodded, and then turned and went inside his personal chambers. I sighed and turned towards Temari, leading her out of the council room and we started at a slow pace back towards the entrance. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me. I glanced at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Just worried about the mission is all. Who's all coming?" I asked her. Temari placed her finger on her chin for a moment before starting to rattle off names with her fingers.

"From Suna, there's myself, Gaara, Kankuro, and one other medical ninja that's not real famous, but he's good. From Konoha, it's Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake." Temari said. "And then you and your father from Shindou." She finished. I thought about those names for a moment.

"Kakashi…as in, Copy Ninja Kakashi?" I asked. Temari nodded. "Wow. Wasn't he in ANBU?" I asked. Again, Temari nodded. "I know both the Uchiha heir as well as Neji. Why isn't Hinata coming? I'm assuming they're using Neji for his byakugan." I asked.

"Hinata is good with her byakugan, and she's getting better. But she's not strong enough to handle this mission. She's nowhere near as good as Neji when it comes to combat situations." Temari explained. I nodded and crossed my arms, letting out a sigh. We reached the front entrance and Temari and I bowed to one another. "I'll leave you here. I'll see you in two days." She said. I nodded to her and watched her leave. A thought crossed me then, and I grinned from ear to ear. This means I wasn't going to Tohmo's little party.

Well, I did say I'd rather go on an S-Class mission, didn't I?


	3. Chapter Two

**Wings of a Butterfly**

_Chapter Two_

My father and I were leaving tomorrow morning. And honestly, I was excited and a little nervous. I've done S-Class missions before, and I've had some pretty bad stuff done to me. But, I could handle this. I know I could. I put on a white and dark blue striped t-shirt, and over that I put on a dark blue halter top vest. I put on light blue shorts, and the traditional black ninja sandals. I put my long hair up into a high pony-tail, and placed my ninja headband around my upper right bicep. This was my normal attire I wore when I went out on missions, and I sighed as someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Tohmo on the other side. He smiled at me and ducked passed me, sitting on my bed.

Tohmo was a really good person, though sometimes he was mistaken for a girl. He had short fine blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes. He had a rather feminine and slender figure and always liked to wear hats. He smiled at me and laced his fingers together, placing them in his lap.

"When are you leaving?" He asked. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and grabbed a kunai pouch, tying it around my right thigh.

"Tonight. Shortly." I said. We would be in Suna by morning if we left shortly. Tohmo sighed and looked down in his lap, biting his lower lip. I looked at him, and it looked like he was about to cry. Tohmo was usually a strong person, but when it came to me, he always let his guard down. I smiled and sat beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing my head against the side of his.

"It'll be okay Tohmo." I whispered. He looked at me and shrugged.

"You don't know that Namine. Don't make promises you can't keep." He said weakly. I stared at him sighing and hugging him tighter to me.

"You're right, I don't know. But I have faith. I believe in my skills as a ninja to get me through this. I'll also have my father with me." I said. Tohmo nodded. I've been best friends with Tohmo since we were both in diapers, even though he was considered a commoner, and not a part of the royal family. But that never stopped us from hanging out with each other, but it did hinder us from doing stuff like this together. He turned and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

"I always get so scared when you go out on a mission. Like something's going to go wrong and you're going to come back in a body bag." He whispered against me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll be alright Tohmo. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party." I said. He was quiet for a minute before pulling back and giving me a death glare.

"Don't lie to me, Namine." He hissed. I laughed at him and placed my hand in his hair, ruffling it up a bit.

"Really, Tohmo. I'll be okay." I said with a smile. He looked at me for a moment, before sighing and wiping his face clean.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking down at his lap. I didn't mind though, I never did. I just chuckled wiped away any moisture that was left under his eyes, and stood up to place my pouch belt on. "I love you Namine. You know you'll always be my best friend." He said, looking at me from where he was sitting on my bed. I looked over at him and smiled, nodding my head.

"I know. Me too." Which, really, was about as mushy as I got. But Tohmo understood, and smiled at me. I was really lucky to have him as a friend. I never had to explain to him why I acted the way I did. He just understood, and didn't need to ask. "So, Tohmo, what will you do once I'm gone?" I asked him, grabbing all of my kunai and shuriken and placing them in their proper places.

"You mean besides pulling out my hair in frustration and worry? Not too sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh a little. My father opened the door then and stepped through the door way, and immediately Tohmo was standing up and bowing to him. "Akito-Sama." He mumbled, his face flushing. My father looked down at him and shook his head a little, catching his laugh. I smiled too.

"Tohmo-Chan. Relax, boy. I've just come to let my daughter now that we'll be leaving in a few minutes. Meet me out front once you've finished here." He said, turning to face me. I nodded to him as he eyed me and then Tohmo, who was profusely blushing again. He turned and shut my door behind him, and Tohmo stood up with a sigh.

"Well that was embarrassing." He muttered. Tohmo couldn't help it. Like I said, my father was intimidating, and people were easily freaked out by him. Even Tohmo, who knew him as long as I have, still freaked out and acted like a commoner should in his presence. Which, wasn't really a bad thing. Because in public, Tohmo was expected to treat him like the Clan Leader he was. But in private, my father has told him on many occasions not to go out of his way for an unnecessary thing. But, Tohmo is who he is, so it didn't really matter.

"It's okay Tohmo. Anyways, I better get going." I said, turning to him. He looked like a little kid right then, for some reason. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, bringing him close to me. He sighed and hugged me back, the smell of sandalwood filled my nose and I smiled down at him. He always smelled like sandalwood, and I wasn't sure why. But it smelt good, like always. "I'll be back, and I'll be fine. You'll see." I whispered. He grabbed onto me tighter.

"Love you." He whispered. I smiled.

"Me too." I said, pulling away from him and rubbing his hair one last time. I turned and left, shutting the door behind me. Tohmo would probably sleep in my bed tonight. In a way, he was still very much like the kid he was quite a few years ago. I almost couldn't wait for this mission to be over with, just so I could prove to him that I would be okay. I met my father out front, and together we left after saying goodbye to my mother and Rin. Rin gave me her medicinal pack, making sure I knew how to use it properly. I rolled my eyes and assured her that I did, and pocketed the small pack. She really was a genius for her age.

We didn't stop to rest, nor did we talk very much. We didn't want to be over heard, just in case we were being watched. So we talked about non important things, and if it was anything important, my father just signed it to me. Our whole Clan knew sign language, as it was taught to us as our second 'language'. We moved through the night, going as silent as we possibly could, and even when we were tired we moved on. There was no point in stopping, because stopping in the desert was a good way to get lost if there was a sand storm. And my father had no patience to deal with it, so we kept moving.

We did manage to read Suna by the time the sun was rising, but both my father and I were exhausted. We were placed almost directly in between Konoha and Suna, so where it would take Leaf Ninja's to reach Suna in six, it could be reached from Shindou in about three. But that was with stops, and if there was sand storms like there usually was. If you didn't stop, and you managed not to run into a sand storm, you could make it in about one. Like my father and I did. We stopped once we reached the large concrete walls that surrounded Suna, and the guard nodded to us and let us pass through.

Immediately my father and I both drew up our hoods, placing them over our heads so that only the lower half of our face could be seen. Nobody was to know we were here. We reached the Sandaime's building and entered, not bothering to talk the guards. They knew what was going on. We reached the top and walked into the office, stopping to see everyone was waiting. Gaara stood up first and walked over to us, and we pulled our hoods down.

"Akito-Sama, Namine. It's good to see you both." He said, looking at us. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara and I knew each other since I was about fifteen and he was ten.

"Gaara-Sama. It's good to see you." I said, bowing slightly. He nodded and led us to the table where Lady Tsunade was sitting to Gaara's left. My father took his right. I sat next to my father, and next to Lady Tsunade was all of the Leaf Ninja's that Temari mentioned. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno. Next to me on my right was Temari, Kankuro, and the medic nin that Temari spoke of.

"Good, we're all here. Kakashi, if you would." Gaara said, motioning to him. He stood up and walked around the table, moving towards the door, once there he performed several hand seals, before slapping a seal against the door. A sound barrier, so nobody could listen in. And from the looks of it, a damn good one. Well, that was expected, since he was a former ANBU member. He took his seat again, and crossed his arms. And it was then that I noticed you could only see one corner of his face. His eye was dark, and almost looked as if it was lazy. But really, from just that eye, he looked bored. His headband was covering his left eye, and he had a mask pulled up over his nose. He had silver hair too, that reminded me of his father, Sakumo Hatake, that defied gravity. He was an interesting looking ninja.

"You all know what the scroll said, so I will not be repeating anything from it. Temari and Kankuro, you destroyed the scrolls that were given to you?" Gaara asked. They both nodded. "Good. Our mission is to find these men, and to take them out. There will be no prisoners, they are to be executed upon sight. We have two meeting places, so we will be split up into two teams, and we will head to these meeting places. If the men are there, you are to engage them in combat and take them out, by whatever means necessary. Is that clear?" Gaara asked, a very serious look on his face.

"Hai." Everyone said.

"The first group, will consist of myself, Kakashi, Neji, Namine, and Temari. The second group will consist of Kankuro, Akito-Sama, Sasuke, Sakura, and….you." Gaara said, pointing to the sand medical nin. He ducked his head a little and blushed.

"Shuichi" He mumbled. Gaara nodded.

"We leave when the sun sets, so make plans with your team, and then get some rest." Gaara said, standing up. We all followed suit, and gathered into our teams.

"Gaara, I must ask, why are there two medical nins on one team?" Neji asked, crossing his arms a little with a concerned face. "Sakura medical skills are just as good as Lady Tsunade's, and I've heard Shuichi's talent is rather good also. Is there any particular reason you have them on one team?" He asked. Gaara nodded.

"There are more members in the group they're chasing. They will be outnumbered, and will need all of the medical care they can get. Namine Shindou, will double as our medic." He said, turning to me for confirmation. I nodded.

"Don't worry Neji-Kun, I know my stuff." I said with a smile. Neji nodded, but said nothing more.

"You look tired." Temari said, frowning at me. I turned to her and glared a little.

"We ran here without stopping. I'm a little tired. I'll sleep later, don't worry about it." I mumbled. Temari shrugged.

"Kakashi, you will be this team's commander." Gaara said, looking at Kakashi. I blinked a few times, that was weird. Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, and he sighed a little before nodding. The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. "You look irked, Temari." Gaara said over his shoulder to his sister. He fidgeted a little and looked away.

"You're the Sandaime, shouldn't you be in charge?" She asked, her voice quiet. Gaara shrugged.

"Kakashi used to be in ANBU, since most of the men have infiltrated ANBU, he'll know the ins and outs of how they work. He was also made a Jounin at the age of thirteen, when you were still a Genin. He's been through a war, and has more…commanding skills, than I do. It's only wise to let him call the shots." Gaara said. I looked at Kakashi, impressed, only to find his nose stuck in a book. I looked at the title and actually started laughing.

"Icha Icha Paradise!" I asked, crossing my arms and grinning. Kakashi blinked once and looked from over the book, before smiling under his mask.

"Yes. You know it?" He asked.

"Yes. I have a friend who's…very much interested in the Icha Icha series." I said with a grin. He gave a contented 'hmm,' before returning to his book. A few minutes later, the other team told us their game plan. We all looked at Kakashi who still had his nose buried in his book. Sasuke coughed a little, before jabbing him in the ribs. Kakashi looked up and blinked a few times, before sighing and putting his book away.

"We're going to head straight to the Village Hidden in the Mist. We'll use the fog as our cover up, and we're also going to be moving at a slow, civilian pace. No ninja movement, we're not walking through the town dressed as ninja's either. Once we reach the cave, however, to each it's own. You all know your strengths and your weaknesses, and your limits. But I will make this absolutely clear. This will not work without teamwork. So no trying to act the hero and do things on your own. If you try, I won't hesitate to kill you." He said, before flipping his book open and bringing it up to his face again. "That is all." He muttered, turning around and leaving. I frowned a little and looked after him. He stopped when he reached the door though, and turned back to face Gaara.

"I was thinking once we reach the cave, we kind of throw out any ANBU tricks. They'll be expecting that. I was thinking more of an…Uzamaki entrance." Kakashi said. This caught Gaara and Sasuke's interest as they looked at him.

"That's…obnoxious of you. You sure that's what you want to do, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked. Sensei? So this was his teacher at some point.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess Naruto's way sort of works sometimes. But, Sensei, wouldn't that just get you into trouble here?" Sakura asked. He was her teacher as well. And who the hell was Naruto? The name was vaguely familiar, and I tried to think back on it. I snapped my fingers when I remembered.

"Naruto Uzamaki. He's the nine tailed Jinchuuriki." I said, looking around. Gaara nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's Naruto. He's also the third member of our team." Sakura said, motioning towards herself, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I nodded.

"Right. Well, I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, shrugging my shoulders. It was quiet for a minute, while Kakashi was about to explain, but he stopped upon hearing some struggling outside the door. He frowned and stepped back a little, just in time too. The middle of the door exploded, and out came a ninja. He landed on the floor, and the first thing I noticed about him, was the whisker marks on his face. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange type jumpsuit. I blinked a few times as I looked at him, not sure if I should draw a kunai or not.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing! Running off on an important mission without inviting me! Are you crazy!" He yelled, and I wanted to cover my ears. His voice was obnoxious.

"Naruto." Kakashi said blazingly. I blinked a few times, and chuckled. So, that was an Uzamaki entrance. That was interesting, to say the least.

"And what the hell! You brought Sasuke along, but not me!" He asked, huffing and puffing. Lady Tsunade stepped up now and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen, twerp, we were going to invite you once we already set off. Meeting here was a bit secret, and if you knew, the whole town would know within the next couple of hours. You'll be going with Akito-Sama's team. Just do as your told. This is an important mission, Naruto." She said. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds, before he walked closer to Lady Tsunade.

"Hey, Granny, I think you're starting to let your wrinkles show." He said, poking at her face a little bit. My eyes widened. He can't just talk to the Hokage like that! She stared at him for a minute, before sighing, and reaching a hand up. She balled her hand into a fist, and slammed it into the top of his head. He yelled as he fell to the floor, his body making an audible crack. So, the monstrous strength wasn't just a tale, after all. I looked at Sakura, knowing she was her apprentice and had the same ability. Naruto was only down for a second before he stood back up and pointed a finger at the Hokage's face.

"That's no way to be treating a future Hokage!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "And that hurt." He whined a little, ducking down as he rubbed his head, as if the pain just now registered with him. Tsunade glared at him a little, and then sighed, laughing a bit before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you could make it, Naruto. Now, go to Akito-Sama. He'll fill you in on the plan and what's going on." She said, motioning towards my father. Naruto blinked a few times and turned around, looking at my dad.

"Uhh…who the hell is he?" He asked. I blinked a few times, absolutely amazed, before laughing. "What! What are you laughing at!" He asked me, coming to stand in front of me.

"That's my father. Clan Leader of Shindou Territory." I said. Naruto blinked a few times before turning to face him, and nodding his head as if he recognized him somehow.

"Nope. Never heard of him." He said then, placing a hand on his hip. Sasuke showed up out of nowhere and punched him in the back of the head.

"Dobe." He muttered.


End file.
